Vanellope vs bonbon
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope's former pet comes back for revenge and with a new body. What will happen? Based off a video I saw on YouTube, I don't own anything except bonbon, no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope vs bonbon**

**i don't own wir **

**I got the idea for this from an episode of the angry video game nerd. No flames please and please review**

The sun shined bright in the game sugar rush, the birds were singing, people waking up, and something interesting was about to happen

the sun shined right into Vanellope's bedroom at the castle just as her alarm clock started beeping. She shut the clock off and sat up in her bed

"(Yawn) another beautiful day in sugar rush" said Vanellope as she got up and went to her closet

she opened her closet and moved through the different outfits and clothes she had collected over her adventures

"Let see moonwalker suit, space suit, Bunny suit? I don't remember owning one of those. Aha heres one" said Vanellope as she took a teal hoodie from the closet

she picked a shirt and skirt from her dresser and started to get dressed. She sat on her bed and took a box off her nightstand. Inside was a necklace and bracelet given to her by Rancis some time ago as birthday presents. She put them on and tucked them under her hoodie

"Now I'm ready to start the day" said Vanellope

just then a giant chocolate rabbit burst through Vanellope's window, this rabbit kinda looked like bugs bunny except he was brown and had a mean look on his face

"Good morning master, sleep well?" Asked the rabbit

"Who're you?" Asked Vanellope angrily

"You don't recognize your own pet?" Asked the rabbit

"Bonbon?" Asked Vanellope confused

"That's right, I'm back and I've made a new body thanks to some dumb robot i met. I'm bigger, stronger, and I came back for revenge" said Bonbon

Vanellope slowly backed up to her bed

"Surely we can discuss this problem over a nice breakfast can we?" Asked Vanellope

"Well I am a bit famished, what do you have to eat?" Asked Bonbon

Vanellope reached for something under her mattress

"How about a nice steaming plate of KNIFE" shouted Vanellope as she threw a knife at Bonbon

Bonbon caught the knife and threw it back at Vanellope. It her sleeve and got stuck against the wall

"You gotta try harder than that" said Bonbon

Vanellopes dog spike rushed in and growled at Bonbon. He bit off his leg but it quickly grew back

"Foolish dog, I've grown stronger since last time we met, of course I was smaller then" said Bonbon

he grabbed spike and threw him out the window and into a tree outside

Vanellope freed herself and glitched on top of bonbons head and stabbed his eye and ripped his ears off. Bonbon took the knife out and his ears and eye grew back. He smacked Vanellope in the face and threw her into a wall. He crouched over her

"This is what happens when you kill a rabbits family. GERONIMO, eeehhhhhh"

Bonbon started pooping balls of chocolate poop over Vanellope's face. She tried to get away but Bonbon kept her from doing so

Bonbon grabbed one of the poop balls and forced one into Vanellopes mouth

"Eat it, you love it" said Bonbon

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Vanellope

she covered her mouth and ran to the toilet to puke. After 5 minutes of puking she came out

"Now where were we, oh yeah" said Vanellope as she kicked Bonbon in the balls and dragged him to the toilet

"Wait, what're you doing?" Asked Bonbon

Vanellope put his head into the toilet

"Here, cool off" said Vanellope before flushing the toilet

Bonbons head and body started to get sucked down the toilet

"You win this time, but I'll be back when I get out of here" said Bonbon before his entire body got sucked down

Spike came back up to Vanellope's room and went to his master

"Come on spike, I'm starving" said Vanellope as she got up and walked to the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope plugged a pair of headphones into her phone and put some music on her phone. She had it really high up so she couldbt hear anything around her. She put some pop tarts in the toaster and went to the fridge

Bonbon escaped from the sewers and climbed in through a chimney. He went up to Vanellope but she slammed the fridge door in his face without even noticing. Bonbon fainted on the ground as spike went back to eating him

"Nothing like some chocolate fudge pop tarts to start the day" said Vanellope as she grabbed her food from the toaster and poured herself some orange juice

Bonbon went up to Vanellope again but the fridge door slammed into his face again as Vanellope put the juice back

"Why does that keep happening?" Asked Bonbon

Vanellope sat at her throne to eat while Bonbon pulled himself together. Vanellope threw a banana peel on the floor which caused Bonbon to slip and crash through a window. Vanellope still didn't notice

"How does she know where I'm gonna attack?" Asked Bonbon in pain

A guard gave Vanellope a bag with her lunch inside. Bonbon got back into the castle as Vanellope looked through her lunch

"Turkey and cheese again? No thanks, I'll just get lunch from Taffyta's today" said Vanellope as she threw her lunch behind her and hit Bonbon which knocked him to the ground

"I better get going before I'm late" said Vanellope as she got up and went to her kart

"what is this, Turkey and a cheap bag of potato chips? Who eats this junk? I can find better food in a dumpster" said Bonbon

Spike went back to attacking Bonbon and ate Vanellopes lunch


	3. Chapter 3

(That night)

Vanellope came home after a day of racing and hanging out with her friends. She walked into her bedroom when the door shut behind her. A hand grabbed her but she couldn't see anything. The light turned on to reveal bonbon

"You again, you just don't give up do you?" Asked Vanellope

Bonbon punched Vanellope until she started coughing up blood. He threw her towards a wall and kicked her

"Just like old time huh doc? Remember the time when you pushed me into diet cola mountains F***ing A**hole?" Asked Bonbon

"That was a year ago" said Vanellope

"How does it feel to be a dead girl Nellie? You're a dead little girl, A DEAD LITTLE GIRL" shouted Bonbon

Vanellope glitched on top of bonbon and started choking him but he grabbed her and pulled a bomb out of his chest that was counting down

"With this bomb you're gonna stay dead" said Bonbon as he threw her at a wall

Vanellope kicked bonbons balls and held him down with all her strength she had left

"IF IM GONNA DIE THEN IM TAKING YOU WITH ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FUDGE" shouted Vanellope angrily

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-

The bomb exploded killing them both, Vanellope's body landed near the bed while Bonbon splattered all over the walls. A minute passed and Vanellope wasn't regenerating

Bill angrily stormed in with a few guards

"Ms president what is going-

Bill stopped when he noticed the damage done. He ran up to Vanellope who was laying by the bed

"Ms. President are you alright? Ms president speak to me" said Bill

Vanellope didn't wake up. She lied on the ground still and silent. A guard went up to her and felt for a pulse or heartbeat

"She's dead" said the guard

"Vanellope, no this can't be happening. I know I've never said this but she always felt like a friend to me, she's helped me when I had problems, it should've been me, not her" said Bill

"Take it easy sir, it'll be alright" said a guard

"The racers will find out eventually, and her friends from the other games" said the other guard

"I'll have to explain this slowly to them, until then clean this mess and take care of the body" said Bill

"Yes sir" said the guards

"And be gentle" said Bill


	4. Chapter 4

(Vanellope's funeral)

Word got out that Vanellope died to Vanellope's friends and the other racers fast. Everyone was in front of her castle wearing black clothes. Vanellope's dead body lyed in a coffin that was opened in the middle of the castles courtyard. Rancis stood over Vanellope's body crying hard

"Why Nellie, why did this have to happen? You were so young" cried Rancis

Rancis gave Vanellope one last kiss before Ralph grabbed him

"I know how you feel, Vanellope was the first real friend ive ever had, she made my life happier" said Ralph trying to act strong

"Nellie, Please come back, please don't die" cried Rancis

"Come on kid, the funerals starting" said Ralph

Sour Bill came up to a podium wearing a suit

"We are gathered here today to honor our ruler, and sugar rush's mischievous glitch, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Daughter to wreck it Ralph, boyfriend to Rancis Fluggerbutter, friend to all the racers" said Bill sadly

The racers cried over Vanellope as sour bill began to read a little bit about vanellope

"Vanellope has been the leader of our game for a little over 2 years, and she's been one lucky girl during that time, avoiding death to her many enemies like skynet, aliens, Chuck and Bonbon. A few nights ago she lost her life in a fight against her enemy Mr. Bonbon, a bomb blew up that killed her and Bonbon permanently, His remains are in a plastic evidence bag in a secret location. I know I've never said this but I always saw Vanellope as a friend, she helped me at times and I helped her with her job"

One of the guards noticed something happening to Vanellope's body, it was glitching and looked like it was about to regenerate

"During her time as president, Vanellope has made a big difference to our game, she made businesses, gave work and-

"Sir" said a guard

"What is it I'm trying to do a service here" said Bill angrily at the guard for interrupting him

"Look"

Everyone looked at Vanellopes body as it glitched even faster

"What in the world is going on to her body?" Asked Calhoun

"I don't suppose it's something good" said Gloyd

Vanellopes body glowed bright. There was a big flash when her body regenerated as good as new

"I'm alive? Im alive" said Vanellope Happily

"Vanellope" said Rancis and Ralph as they gave her a hug

all the other racers gave her a hug

"But how am I alive? Bonbon said that bomb would kill me permanently, the last thing I remember was holding him down and saying if I died he died" said Vanellope

"I can answer that" said an Oreo in a lab coat holding the bomb remains

"It seems Bonbon wasn't smart enough to make a bomb to permanently kill someone, after 3 days of investigating the explosives in it would kill a person in their own game for at least a week, it's been 4 days" said the oreo

"Well if I'm alive, won't bonbon just-

"We've secured his remains someplace safe, he won't be a problem

(Secret location in the ice cream mountains)

Chuck came out of a hatch holding a bag labeled Evidence

"Perhaps I've been too reckless making you bigger body, you go back to small body" said Chuck before driving off down the mountain

**The end...For now**


End file.
